Compli-t-cated
by kikikaka
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATED! Hidup Kyungsoo harusnya sempurna dengan kehadiran namja yang mencintainya. Tapi mengapa jadi sangat menyusahkan? CHANSOO KRISOO SESOO/HUNSOO
1. Chapter 1

COMPLICATED!

Chansoo | Krisoo | Sesoo/HunSoo

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya saat jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi.

"hmmmm…" sedikit merenggangkan badannya namun gerakkannya tertahan oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya, ahhh dia lupa kalau dia tidak tidur sendiri malam ini –anni sebenarnya tiap malam.

"hyung.." kyungsoo mencoba membangunkan namja yang masih terlelap disampingnya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda orang ini akan terbangun. Mencolek-colek pipi sang namja tinggi –jerapah adalah panggilan Kyungsoo untuknya. "hmmmm.." lengguh si namja yang merasa tidurnya terganggu, namun bukannya membuka mata, namja tiang listrik itu justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnyanya ia cerukan di leher Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deru nafas sang namja yang membuatnya merinding. Bingung, Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak berusaha membangunkan namjanya –bolehkah ia menyebutnya begitu? "hari ini tidak ada mata kuliah pagi" itu pikir Kyungsoo, lalu membiarkan dirinya terbungkus lengan panjang nan hangat sang namja.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku lagi? Hmm?" tiba-tiba namja yang sedari tadi memeluknya bicara dengan suara beratnya yang masih terdengar serak, kentara sekali kalau ia baru terbangun dari mimpinya. "kau susah dibangunkan" balas Kyungsoo singkat membuat namja disampingnya terkekeh "baiklah nyonya Park, aku bangun.." kata namja itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan mencuri kecupan pada bibir heart-shaped milik Kyungsoo. "yakkk.. Park Chanyeol!" pekik Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol –namja tiang listrik tadi masih sempat mengecup lehernya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. "hhhhh…" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus melihat aksi pervert Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah sering diperlakukan begitu, namun tetap saja rasanya jantungnya susah untuk diajak berkerjasama, ditambah Chanyeol mengecup dibagian berbahaya bagi Kyungsoo, walaupun hanya mengecup, ingat.. mengecup.

Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan kekacauan yang mereka –dia dan Chanyeol buat semalam. Setelah itu dia bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Kegiatan memasak Kyungsoo lancer-lancar saja sampai tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dan pundaknya mendapat beban yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah dagu Chanyeol. "jangan menggangguku hyung.." kesal Kyungsoo karena acara memasak sarapannya harus terganggu. "aku tidak mengganggumu, aku sedang memelukmu chagiya.." balas Chanyeol halus ditelinga Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat geli. "Hyuuuunggg.." rengek Kyungsoo memelas, dan kalau sudah seperti ini seorang Park chanyeol tidak akan bisa bilang tidak pada permohonan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk manis di meja makan ketimbang membantu Kyungsoo. Karena pernah sekali waktu dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu namun dibalas Kyungsoo dengan "aku tidak mau kau membakar istanaku Hyung.." dan sejak itu Chanyeol lebih memilih menonton gerakan lihai Kyungsoo dalam urusan dapur dengan senyum. "aku merasa matamu sedang menelanjangiku Hyung.." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol tertawa "bagaimana bisa begitu chagi? Hihihi" "jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Hyung.. menggelikan.." dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol yakin jika ia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini, ia akan mencium bibir manyun Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo memperlihatkan ekspresi-ekspresinya yang menurut Chanyeol sangat lucu.

Sarapan mereka telah siap, terlihat nasi goreng kimchi dan telur mata sapi setengah matang tertata rapih di meja makan, tak lupa salad dari daun selada dan timun yang menambah kesan mewah untuk sarapan dua orang. "emmm.. ini enak Kyung" komentar Chanyeol disela-sela kesibukan mulutnya yang tengah makan, "gomawo.." balas Kyungsoo tersenyum yang mendapatkan usakan kecil di kepalanya. "kau kuliah siang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat tangannya selesai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "ne Hyung, Hyung ada mata kuliah pagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik melihat Chanyeol sudah rapih dengan jeans biru dan kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol "mian, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" ucap Chanyeol menyesal. "tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku dijemput Kris Ge hari ini" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum yang entah kenapa membuat chanyeol membenci senyumannya. Chanyeol benci saat Kyungsoo tersenyum menyebut namja brengsek itu yang sialnya adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Lalu siapa Chanyeol? Hahhh.. dia bukan siapa-siapa, Chanyeol hanya teman satu apartement Kyungsoo sekaligus partnernya dalam urusan seperti –ehm semalam.

"aku selesai.." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil membanting kasar sendoknya membuat Kyungsoo kaget, dia melihat perubahan air muka Chanyeol. "kau marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo menarik ujung kemaja Chanyeol saat namja itu hendak pergi. "apa hakku marah padamu Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit menggeram. "aku hanya teman berbagi apartemen untukmu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak membuat Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, namja manis itu hanya bisa tertunduk. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar "demi Tuhan Kyung, aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan posisiku sekarang, aku mencintai orang yang telah mempunyai kekasih" chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku mencintaimu Hyung.." balas Kyungsoo masih tertunduk, ia benar-benar takut jika Chanyeol sedang dalam mode seperti sekarang. Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat posisinya sekarang berdiri, tetapi mata Kyungsoo masih setia memperhatikan lantai. Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo hingga sekarang wajah mereka berhadapan "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus terlambat mengambil hatimu Kyung? Kenapa aku membiarkan orang lain masuk dan mencuri hatimu? Kenapa?" teriak Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kembali menunduk takut tetapi hatinya membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan cairan brengsek yang sewaktu-waktu bisa megalir dipipinya.

Suara pintu tertutup kasar, bersamaan dengan pertahanan Kyungsoo yang roboh, badannya merosot kelantai berbarengan dengan air matanya yang akhirnya tumpah. "Hikss.. Chan hyung.. Hiks" melipat lutut dan menyerukan wajah basahnya. Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar tangisan Kyungsoo.

otte? review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya baru sadar kalo chap 1 typo bertebaran dimana-mana, paragraph kacau balau, pokoknya cacat abis lah.. mohon dimaafkan ya~ Jeoseunghamnida #bow**

**Makasih buat yang review ne.. aku ga nyangka bakal ada yang review hiks.. #terhura . ada yang baca juga udah sukur, haha XD mian juga kalo aku updatenya lama, soalnya lagi (SOK) sibuk sama tugas ^^**

**Oya, aku sengaja ga mendeskripsiin karakter dengan jelas, biar kalian yang ngambil kesimpulan sendiri.. huehehehe :P dan di chap ini belum ada Sehun ^^**

**Terakhir, aku belum tau bakal ending sama siapa -_-**

**CHAPTER 2 REALESED!**

"hei.. ada apa denganmu?" seru Lay, menarik kursi didepan meja yang Kyungsoo tempati lalu duduk dengan mata yang terus memandang Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah hyung.. Kris sudah menanyakannya lebih dari 21 kali selama di mobil tadi" ucap Kungsoo sambil menyanggah dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"hahahaha.." namja berdimple itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "itu karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Soo-ie" sambungnya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung~" balas Kyungsoo.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa, mata besarmu itu semakin terlihat membesar seperti orang tidak tidur 3 malam berturut-turut, bibirmu itu bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk hati karena terus manyun seperti itu" sembur Lay langsung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kyungsoo. Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk malah semakin mamanyunkan bibirnya.

"hhhh.." Lay menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Kris terlihat sangat bingung kau tau?" Kyungsoo diam tak memberikan respon apapun

"ceritakan padaku Soo-ie.. aku tau kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja" Ucap Lay memandang lurus ke mata Kyungsoo

"Kris yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo innocent.

"ehmm.. bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku bertanya bukan karena Yifan, tapi karena aku menyayangimu…"

"Yifan terlihat sangat bingung dengan sikapmu, kau tau? selama jam Jung saem berlangsung dia terus bertanya tentangmu padaku.. 'apa Kyungsoo cerita sesuatu padamu? Apa Kyungsoo sedang sakit? Apa Kyungsoo marah padaku? Apa Kyungsoo sedang ada masalah?' hhh.. dia benar-benar mengganggu" ucap Lay menirukan ekspresi Kris saat bertanya padanya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

" kau berlebihan hyung.. aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Kris yang sperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Lay gemas.

"aisshhhh.. kalian sama-sama tau kan? Aku itu tempat sampah kalian!" sewot Lay. "kau! Mana pernah kau bilang pada Kris kalau kau sedang merindukannya? Pasti selalu padaku, hhh.. kalian berdua sama saja" ucap Lay lagi.

Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Lay "hehehe.. kau kan tau Hyung aku tidak mungkin mengatakan langsung pada Kris Ge" Lay hanya memutar bola matanya.

"sudah jangan seperti ini.. selama 23 tahun aku mengenalnya, ini pertama kalinya Kris terlihat begitu mencemaskan seseorang".

"Jinjjayo?" Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, tidak percaya. "bagaimana dengan pacar-pacarnya sebelumku? Tanya Kyungsoo.

"For Your Information Tuan muda Do, sebelum ini Kris sangat cuek dengan hal-hal sensitive seperti ini, dia berpacaran hanya sebatas untuk menjaga jarak dengan fans-fansnya" jelas Lay, Kyungsoo ber O.O ria.

"dia benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Lay serius kali ini, membuat Kyungsoo hanya diam bergumul dengan pikirannya.

"dia pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia merasa kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya.. dalam artian kau terlihat sangat santai jika dengannya, tidak seperti kekasihnya yang sebelumnya, terang-terangan memujanya, membuat dia merasa seperti sedang melakukan fanservice, bukan pacaran"

Lay mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "hal itu juga yang membat dia penasaran denganmu, kenapa ada orang yang terlihat begitu santai jika dekat dengannya tidak seperti mayoritas mahasiswa KyungHee kecuali aku tentunya".

"memangnya aku tidak terlihat seperti orang yang memujanya?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri, Lay menggeleng

"hahaha.. Bagus" bangga Kyungsoo

"ehh?" heran Lay, tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

"aku senang tidak terlihat sperti Fansnya, aku selalu berusaha terlihat biasa saja didepannya, kau tau kan Hyung? Kris Ge itu punya penyakit narsis yang sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan.. kalau aku terlihat memujanya, pasti dia akan mentertawakanku habis-habisan, mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku sebagai seorang Do Kyungsoo?" jelas Kyungsoo panjang membuat tertawa

"hahahaha.. kau benar! Jika kau sama seperti sebelumnya, pasti nasibmu juga akan diinjak-injak seperti sebelumnya"

Lay dan Kyungsoo terus terawa sampai seseorang berbadan tinggi menjulang berjalan kerah mereka, orang itu memakai jeans hitam dan kaos putih longgar, ditambah varsity hitam. Rambut hitamnya terbungkus beanie hat warna senada bergambar bintang (bayangin di MV Wolf), anting di telinga sebelah kanan menambah kesan Cool namja tersebut. Namja tersebut lalu duduk tepat disamping Kyungsoo

" ge…" reflek Kyungsoo melihat namja tinggi tersebut, ditanggapi dengan cubitan dipipi kirinya.

"yaaa… sakit!" kesal Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan besar namja itu dari pipinya.

"shireoo.." ucap namja itu cuek

"Kris gee…" mohon Kyungsoo memelas

"ne, ne, ne.." ucap Kris –namja tinggi tadi mengalah sambil menarik tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo

"sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kris melihat intens kedalam mata Kyungsoo

"ehmm.. ne" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kris menghela nafas " baguslah, aku lega jika kau sudah merasa baik, walaupun bukan karenaku.." ucap Kris terlihat sedih yang dbuat-buat

"yaa.. bukan seperti itu…" Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Kris –kebiasaan Kyungsoo jika sedang merasa bersalah.

"ehmm! kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" seru Lay menginterupsi kemesraan dua orang didepannya

"Dduizzang-a, nanti latihan jangan lupa!" lanjut Lay menatap Kris lalu mengalihkan matanya pada Kyungsoo

"baik-baik dengannya ne, jangan cemberut lagi, nanti bisa-bisa naga besar ini mogok latihan" seru Lay menekankan kata "naga besar" sambil menatap Kris,

"ne hyung.. gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum "ne, aku pergi dulu" kata Lay lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"YIXING—AH.. NANTI KUSURUH SUHO MEMBERIMU HADIAH!" teriak Kris pada Lay yang sekarang dipintu.

"DASAR NAGA BESAR! KENAPA DARI JUNNIE HYUNG? DASAR SEPUPU TIDAK MODAL! BYE!" balas Lay membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" ucap Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo "aahh.. e.. aku.." Kyungsoo tergagap, tidak siap dengan jarak mereka yang sudah sekitar 5 cm.

Kris tersenyum tipis "hhh.. aku merindukanmu!" ucap Kris akhirnya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"hehe.. ayo kita ke kantin" balas Kyungsoo

"MWOO?!" kaget Kris, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mau makan bersama di kantin setelah 2 minggu resmi menjadi kekasih Kris, dia lebih suka membawa bekal untuk mereka berdua. alasan Kyungsoo karena dia tidak suka dengan pandangan orang terhadap hubungan mereka, padahal Kris sama sekali tidak peduli hal-hal seperti itu, tohh orang-orang itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada kelangsungan hidup seorang Kris, Tuan muda keluarga Wu yang terkenal kaya raya, pemilik perusahaan Wu Corp. jadi apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang itu pasti tidak akan membuat seorang Kris Wu hidup melarat bukan? Tapi entah apa alasan Kyungsoo, Kris tidak ingin menanyakannya, ia hanya tidak mau ada masalah lain hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"kau mau makan? Di kantin?" tanya Kris memastikan

"ne Gege! Karena hari ini aku tidak membawa bekal makan kita jadi harus makan di kantin" jawab Kyungsoo dengan lirih di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Kris memeluknya lagi, kali Ini lebih erat

Kris tersenyum tulus "kajja.." Kris menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Ini adalah sikap Kris yang sangat Kyungsoo suka, terlihat dingin dan cuek namun sebenarnya dia sangat protective terhadap Kyungsoo, memperhatikannya, menjaganya. Walaupun Kris jarang mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, namun sikap Kris sudah menjadi alasan kuat Kyungsoo jatuh hati padanya.

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa di hatinya yang lain tersimpan nama PARK CHANYEOL yang tidak bisa ia hapus begitu saja.

_**Hidup Kyungsoo sangat sempura bukan? Dicintai 2 tiang listrik berjalan(?) yang na'asnya sangat tampan. Namun kenapa malah terasa rumit untuk Kyungsoo?**_

Review Please..


End file.
